


Duncan Shepherd Blurbs

by witchybitchx



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx
Summary: A collection of the blurbs I've written on Tumblr.
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @fckinsupreme on Tumblr: Okay but consider this: riding Duncan’s thigh before a big meeting, people start coming in, but Duncan doesn’t make you stop. So you’re there, still riding his thigh during the meeting.

“That’s it kitten, keep going. You’re doing so well,” Duncan cooes in your ear while rubbing soothing circles on your back. You had been riding his thigh for a while now, about 30 mins or so.

You just stopped by his office to drop off his phone, he left the house in a hurry that morning and forgot it. But you knew something was up the minute you walked in. He was stiff, his eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance, his voice just a tad bit gruffer than normal. It was only 12pm, but he was beyond stressed out. 

He took your hand, pulling you into his lap and kissed you roughly, his hands grabbing at your hips and squeezing hard. He guided your movements, controlled how fast or slow, how hard you ground down on him, and when he wanted you to cum. 

It didn’t take long for you to become a dripping, whimpering mess, your arousal seeping through your panties and onto Duncan’s pants. You could feel his cock hardening against your thigh, wanting nothing more than to have him buried deep inside your cunt.

“Duncan, I need you,” you whined.

“As much as I would love to, kitten, I have a meeting soon. You know that.”

His meeting was due to start any minute now, yet he still hadn’t let you cum. You were starting to wonder if he’d leave you high and dry until after his meeting was over, but Duncan had other plans. 

Your soft whimpers and whines were music to his ears. He got lost in the way you looked, all flustered and gripping onto his shoulders with such need, a light sheen of sweat coating your delicate skin.

He tore his gaze away from you when he heard the door to his office open and the two men he was supposed to be meeting with walked in. You turned around when you heard one of them clearing their throat, causing your movements to stutter, but Duncan kept guiding you, not allowing you to stop. 

“That’s it kitten, keep going. You’re doing so well.”

The other men stood there awkwardly, not knowing what they should do.

“Well don’t just stand there, have a seat.” He gestures to the two chairs in front of his desk while keeping one hand firmly on your hip.

The meeting carried on like you weren’t even in the room, or at least it tried to. The men would occasionally glance at you, looking you up and down as you humped Duncan’s thigh.

You were so close to unraveling, to falling over the edge and being taken over by immense pleasure. You whispered into Duncan’s ear, begging for him to let you cum, how much of a good little kitten you had been for him.

He contemplated for a moment before turning to the two men in front of him.

“What do you think, gentlemen? Should I allow Mrs. Shepherd here to cum?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: But like...Duncan coming home to you touching yourself and he’s like >:0 and punishes you.

You had tried to be good while Duncan was at work, tried to obey the one and only rule he had for you: “Don’t touch yourself, princess. Not unless I tell you to.” But all you had been thinking about was Duncan’s hands running up your body, his plump lips pressing on every inch of your skin within his reach, marking you, claiming you, and you cracked. He wouldn’t know anyway, he was at work until 7pm so you had plenty of time to take care of your little problem.

Your hands slowly started drifting down your chest, pulling your tank top down under your breasts. You pinched and rolled your nipples between your fingers, tugging on them until they were hard pebbles. You move your hand even further down, rubbing your cunt over your cotton shorts. 

You fantasized about Duncan, how he would be touching you if he was there, the dirty talk falling freely from his lips, the way his bright blue eyes darken with lust every time he looks at you. Before you know it, your shorts and dampened panties are tossed on the floor, your legs spread wide on the bed as you circle your fingers around your wet hole. You slowly push one finger inside, then another, reveling in the wet, squelching sounds as you pump your fingers in and out. 

You’re so lost in your fantasy, so overtaken with pleasure that you don’t hear Duncan’s keys hitting the coffee table downstairs or the way he calls out for you. You move your fingers to circle your throbbing clit, moaning out Duncan’s name. 

Duncan opens the door to your bedroom, blinking his eyes a few times to make sure what he’s seeing is really happening, blood instantly rushing to his cock as he watches you. He doesn’t say anything at first, just stares as you bring yourself closer to the edge, just as you were about to tip over.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Your eyes burst open, gasping loudly as you scramble to a sitting position. “Duncan? Wha- what are you doing here?” 

“I decided to take the rest of the day off. I wanted to spend time with my princess, but it seems like you had other plans,” he says lowly.

“I-” you start, but Duncan cuts you off.

“What have I always told you?”

“Don’t touch yourself…”

“That’s right, Princess. You know how I feel about that, yet you did it anyway. Why?”

You begin explaining how he was all you had been thinking about the entire day, the want for him becoming too much that you needed a release. “It won’t happen again, Daddy.”

Duncan walks over to the other side of the bed, undressing as he does so. He gets under the comforter and instructs you to sit across from him, facing him. You look at him confused for a second but do as he tells you to. 

“You know I’m gonna have to punish you, Princess.”

“I know..”

“You’re going to sit there and watch me jerk off. You aren’t going to move, or look anywhere else but at me. You can’t touch yourself, and no squeezing your thighs together. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy. But..you’re under the blanket?” You ask slowly.

Duncan takes his semi-hard cock in his fist, slowly pumping up and down his length. “Mm, that’s right.”

“Why?”

Soft groans and sighs fall out of Duncan’s lips as he works his hand, rubbing his thumb across his slit and spreading the precum gathering there. 

“Because bad whores like you don’t get to look at daddy’s cock. Now be quiet before I punish you even more.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ask sent by @lovelylangdonx on Tumblr: I think Fuckboy!Duncan would totally be into a little face slapping. 👀 You accidentally say his name in bed? Boom, he stops fucking you like that. He'd grip your jaw in an iron lock with a low mumble of "What was that?" (and w a little harsh breathing cause the man gets into it) You'd whimper and moan "Daddy" in correction. That's when he'd tap his fingers against the side of your face and say, "That's what I fucking thought." before pounding himself back into you.

He’s got you bent over, your chest to the mattress, ass up, roughly pounding into you, hitting your sweet spot with each thrust. Your mind is hazy from the pleasure coursing through your body. All you can focus on is the way he’s gripping onto your hips harshly, how his cock makes you feel so full, that you don’t even notice when you moan out his name.

What you do notice is when he grabs you by your hair and pulls you flush against his chest, “What was that?” He growls into your ear, one hand in your hair and the other gripping your chin, turning you so you could look at him.

“D-daddy” you manage to squeak out.

He lets go of your chin and lightly smacks the side of your face, “that’s what I fucking thought you said.”

And continues fucking into you with no remorse


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: "sub dunc trying to act tough in front of some of his co workers so he disrespects the reader and they get super mad and it’s just smut." "putting sub duncan in his place send tweet.”

You didn’t think that when Duncan asked you to go with him and his coworkers to dinner that you would end up becoming the butt of his jokes. He ridiculed you, all because one of his coworkers told him he was “whipped” and “wrapped around your finger.” You spent the rest of the evening giving him the silent treatment, but not being so obvious that it drew attention to the two of you. You were in the middle of chatting with one of his coworker’s wives when you heard him talking about your sex life, how he ran the show and you bent to his every demand. It set you off, but all you could do was pretend like you didn’t hear him and wait until you got home to put the fucker in his place.

Finally, you all left for the penthouse, the drive home even more awkward than the actual dinner itself. He was flirty with you, making suggestive conversation and running his hand up your thigh. You recoiled at first but figured it was best to let him, after all, you needed him to be worked up for what you were about to do to him. You rubbed your hand over his cock, whispering how you couldn’t wait to get home into his ear, how you spent the whole dinner wanting nothing more than to suck on his cock, to make him feel good. He groaned softly, speeding all the way back to his place.

He pulled you into the elevator and kissed you needfully, running his hands up and down your sides, over your breasts, onto your ass, squeezing and slapping your flesh. You yelped slightly, giggling a little as you tugged on his lower lip. As soon as the doors opened, you stumbled all the way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor throughout the penthouse. By the time you all got to the room, you were in nothing but your panties and Duncan was in his boxers. You pushed him onto the bed, grinning wickedly as he falls back with a groan.

“Mm, get on your hands and knees, baby,” you tell him, eyeing him up and down, “Let me make you feel good.”

He does as you ask, removing his boxers before situating himself in the center of the bed. You grab your strap-on and some lube from your toy drawer, smirking to yourself as you climb onto the bed. “Such a good boy, Duncan. Doing what I ask you to.”

He whines at the praise, wiggling his ass a little in anticipation of what’s to come. You run your hands over the swell of his ass before smacking him lightly, giggling as he pushes back for more. You kiss from his lower back down to his left cheek, gently biting it before moving onto his right cheek. He moans softly, begging you to give him more.

“Tell me what you want, Duncan,” you say, circling the tip of your tongue around his hole. “You gotta be specific in order to get what you want.”

“Please, Y/N…I want you to f-fuck…,” he breathes, clenching as you work your tongue on his hole.

“You want me to fuck you?” you chuckle, bringing your hand to cup and squeeze his balls. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes..! Please, I want it so badly.”

You smirk, grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting some on his hole and your fingers. You slowly prep him, pumping your fingers in and out of him while you suck on his balls and stroke his cock. Once he’s ready, you put on the strap-on and work some lube over the dildo, lining up with his hole. “Are you ready for me, baby? Ready to feel my big cock.”

He nods rapidly, moaning loudly as you ease the tip into him. He grips onto the sheets below him, the burning sting from being stretched out causing his eyes to water slightly. You work the dildo until you’re bottomed out, allowing him a moment to adjust before settling on a steady, hard pace. Duncan pushes back against your thrusts, clenching around the dildo. “Mmm…fuck..Y/N.”

You bite on your bottom lip, delivering a particularly hard thrust as you slap his ass at the same time. “I wonder what your coworkers would say if they could see you now. Taking my cock like a needy fucking slut,” you hiss.

Duncan’s eyes fly open, turning to look at you over his shoulder. “W-What’re you talking about?”

“I heard you, Duncan,” you say, slightly narrowing your eyes at him. “Every. Single. Word. How I bend to your every demand, how you run things in the bedroom.” You chuckle humorlessly, gripping onto his hips and slamming him onto the dildo. “We both know who really runs the show here. Don’t we?”

He groans loudly, tipping his head back as he feels the tip of the dildo brush against his prostate. “I…oh my god..”

You grab onto his hair, yanking him up and wrapping your hand around his throat, squeezing just enough for him to feel. “Don’t we?” you repeat, continuing to pound directly into his spot.

“Yes!” he cries, eyes fluttering. “It’s you!”

“That’s what I fucking thought,” you giggle, pushing him back down and pinning his hands behind his back. “After I’m done with you, there won’t be any doubt as to who really calls the shots here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: reader gets in a fight with sub!! dunc but he ends up getting turned on because her hispanic accent shows when she’s cussing him out skejfkgnf.

“This is the fifth time you’ve done this, though, Duncan! How am I supposed to believe that you actually mean you’re sorry when you’ve consistently let me down,” you yell, trying desperately to fight off the tears threatening to spill from your eyes.

You knew you were acting silly, that Duncan couldn’t make your art show because he had work, but the thought of it happening, again, made you so upset and hurt. All you wanted was for him to show up and support you, to congratulate you on getting your artwork shown before plenty of D.C.’s elite, but instead, he had to stay late at the office and you weren’t sure if you could take another disappointment.

“Baby, you know that if I could have left work to go see you I would have. Things are crazy there with the development of the app for the Foundation and I didn’t have any free time. I’m so so sorry, please, you have to believe me!” Duncan says, looking into your eyes with a pleading expression. He wanted to be there, he always wants to be there, and he hates how his work keeps him from being there for you when you need him.

“No, Duncan! I’m so tired of this, of all the ‘Yes, baby, I’ll be there, I promise’ and ‘Hey, sorry I can’t make it. Work running late. Be home later’. Do you even have work or are you fucking cheating on me? Because if you are then just tell me. No pierdas mi tiempo.”

Duncan feels as if he’s been punched in the gut. Him? Cheating on you? Never. Not even in his dreams. He takes a step closer to you, his eyes are glassy and full of pain. “No. I’m not cheating on you. I would never do such a thing. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’m so, so fucking sorry that I have hurt you. Please. Please, forgive me, baby.”

Your anger suddenly leaves you and you rush forward, wrapping your arms around Duncan and shushing him softly. You feel guilty and foolish for even considering Duncan would cheat on you, would ever do anything willingly to hurt you. “No, no, I’m the one who’s sorry. I never should have gotten upset with you. I know you try your very best and things are hectic with work.”

Duncan nods, hugging you tightly and burying his face in your neck. “I’ll be there for the next one. I promise. I’ll tell my uncle that he can do the meeting and everything else without me.”

You pull back, giving him a gentle kiss to his cheek. “He better not give you shit for that. He treats you like crap, but then expects you to bend over backward for him? That’s bullshit, babe. If he gives you a hard time for it, tell him que vaya a la chingada.”

He laughs, bringing his hand to cup the side of your face, gently caressing your cheek with his thumb. “I know this is way off subject, but, have I ever told you how hot you sound when you talk in Spanish?”

“You’ve mentioned it a few times,” you say, giggling as you gaze up into his eyes.

“Well, it’s true,” he says, softly biting down on his bottom lip. “You know how I can’t help myself.”

You smirk slightly, starting to walk him back towards the sofa. “Oh yeah? Tell me what you want from me,” you say, gently pushing him back onto the sofa. “Dime.”

Duncan falls back with a soft groan, looking up at you with darkened eyes. “I want you to touch me. Any way that you like.”

“¿Que es la palabra mágico?” you ask, kneeling down in front of him and slowly running your hand up his thigh. “Hm?”

He licks his lips, swallowing a little as he tries his hardest to keep his eyes glued to yours. “Por favor.”

“Good boy,” you smirk.


End file.
